In general, the weights of products such as bags, chairs, and beds can have significant implications in special situations.
For example, the weight of a bag that can be brought onto an airplane is limited, and a baggage fee is paid if the bag loaded in the cargo hold of the plane exceeds a set weight. In addition, since it is very difficult to measure the weight of a patient lying on a bed of a clinic for a long time using a scale, there is a desperate need for a method of measuring the weight of a patient while the patient is lying on a bed. In addition, if the weight of a person sitting on a chair can be measured in real time, the method may be effectively used for weight management of a student or office worker who sits on a chair for a long time.
As a method of measuring the weight of a bag, a chair, or a bed, the method of directly measuring the weight of a bag, a chair, or a bed using a separate scale is widely used. In particular, it is desirable to measure the total weight of the bag itself and the contents of the bag while the contents are stored in the bag.
In recent years, techniques have been developed to measure the weight of a bag, chair, or bed by installing a scale on a bag, a chair, or a bed. For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0084096 (“Self weightable suitcase”, published on Nov. 11, 2003) discloses a technique of installing a scale on a handle of a bag so as to measure the weight of the bag by simply lifting the handle.
However, the technique disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0084096 has a difficulty in maintaining the posture for a certain time while the bag is directly lifted, and it is substantially impossible to apply the technique to a chair or a bed.
Therefore, there is an increasing need for a weight measurement system that can easily measure the weights of bags, chairs, beds, etc. in real time without a separate scale device and is simple to apply to various products.